Children of Fire
by Son of Flame and Death
Summary: Imagine if Percy had a brother and if they were born from the hearth. Imagine if Zoe never joined the Hunters but was a goddess instead. This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame


(A/N) Hello guys, Son of Fire and Death here. This is my first fanfiction for here. As you can tell by my name, I will be writing PJO fanfictions about children of Hades, Hestia, or both. I understand that Hestia is a maiden goddess, that is why the children would be born from fire, quite literally as you will later find out.  
Me and my friend Ben will be making this fanfiction together. We are going to alternate between who writes the chapter. So since I am doing the prologue, Ben will be doing all the odd numbered chapters while I will do even numbers. Also, the even numbered chapters and the prologue will be short due to my lack of ability to make anything long. Also, characters may be OOC. All characters and plots belong to either Greece or Rick Riordan. Now enough with the author's note, on with the story.

Prologue  
Hestia's POV  
I walked into the palace of the gods. It was the summer solstice, the day when all of the gods' children got to meet their parents and see Olympus. I had always wanted my own child, but I took that oath long ago. Then I thought, "Why not create a child from the hearth." I mean, I could. But how would I do it? I wanted a child who wasn't just a spirit in the flames. I wanted a living, breathing child. One that could go to Camp Half-Blood. But how?  
I approached Zeus on his throne, no demigods around him. After WWII, the three eldest male gods made a promise not to have any more children. All because Hitler was a child of Hades. I'm sure if he had a good, loving home, he would not have turned out evil like he had. I approached Zeus and said to him, "Brother, I have a request." Zeus looked at me and said, in a loving and caring tone, "Sister, you know I would do close to anything for you. What is your request?" I breathed in and said, "I would like to have a child-" He cut me off and yelled, "WHAT!?" The color of his face turned a deep shade of red. I said agitated, yet trying to sound calm, "Let me finish. I want to have a child created from the hearth, but still a living breathing child. I just need help creating him. He needs a father. One who will care for him yet keep him hidden from monsters. One who can train him to be strong, wise, and above all-" Zeus interrupted me yet again, "Fine, I shall help you raise your child." Despite my usually calm nature, this made me snap. I yelled back, agitated, "Would you shut up and let me finish?!" The fire from the hearth erupted to almost the size of the 30 foot high throne room. Zeus gulped and said, scared, "Y-Yes sister, p-please c-continue." The fire shrunk down to its regular size. I said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you Zeus. But please do not interrupt me again. Now, I did not mean you will be the father. I meant Hades. He is the only person who can truly protect my child and still train him. And, despite what you and the other gods believe, Hades is a very caring person." Zeus thought about this for a moment, sighed, and said, "Fine... As much as it pains me to say this... Hades, please come out of the shadows. I know your there. Honestly, try hiding yourself better next time you try to listen to my conversations."  
With that Hades walked out of the shadows behind Demeter's throne. He grinned and said, "Glad to see you finally noticed me. And sure, I would gladly be the father of Hestia's child. After all, she is the only god on Olympus who still talks to me outside of meetings." Zeus frowned and said, "Fine! I hope you know what your doing. If he causes World War Three, I will escort you both to Tartarus to be with father." Then Zeus thought for a minute before continuing, "Also, your child... Or children... Must even out. If you have two children, one must be good and the other evil. If you only have one he must be even. I will not have the balance of good and evil upset with a mere child. Once he, she, or they are born, come back. They will be receiving blessings from two gods each. Now go. I would rather get it over with now before the other gods find out."  
So Hades and I flashed out to my temple where the hearth I planned on using. Nine months later of the children forming, two children came out of the hearth. One had dark hair and black eyes with rings of red. He also emanated a fire red aura that warmed my heart. One filled of love and happiness. The side of Hades that was loving and caring. He shall be named Percy. The other seemed to be emanating a dark aura. One filled of darkness and hatred. The side of Hades filled with bitterness and hatred. He had dark hair like his brother but his eyes seemed to be fiery and hateful with a dark ring around them. His name will be Derek.  
I brought the two to Olympus to receive the blessings my brother was forcing them into. When I got there the gods were having a meeting. Zeus said, "Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Hecate and Thanatos. Goddess of shadows, ghosts, and dark magic. For breaking an oath on the river Styx, you shall be stripped of your divinity for the next 100 years. You will not age, however if you fall in battle or from a disaster of some sort, you will die. If you break another oath on the Styx you will be stripped of your immortality. Now leave, you may flash once to anywhere in the world. But choose wisely because that is where you shall stay unless you walk somewhere else." This goddess, Zoe, looked angry. She said, "I will be staying at Camp Half-Blood." With that, Zoe flashed out of the throne room.  
Then Zeus saw me and said, "Now there is on more thing we must discuss. My sister, Hestia, had a child from the hearth with the help of Hades." The entire throne room erupted with questions. Apollo said, "A new cousin? Awesome." Ares said, "Well, now I have someone to use as a training dummy." Aphrodite said, "Now I have people to mess with by screwing up their love lives."  
Zeus shouted. "Silence!" The entire throne room quieted. He continued, "Nobody is to even think about messing with the children for 13 years. After that they will be sent to Camp Half-Blood and you can do whatever. However after that, Hestia will also probably try to hunt you down if you mess with them. Now, I have decided which child will get the good blessings and who will get evil. I will not have the forces of good and evil tipped because of children. As you know, the last person who received two blessings was Zoe Nightshade who received blessings from Khione and Aeolus. Now Hestia, bring Percy forward. Apollo and Artemis come forward." The ones called came forward. Zeus said, "Percy here will be receiving the blessings of Apollo and Artemis." Both Artemis and Apollo touched Percy's forehead, making Percy smile and glow with a bright, happy aura. The two gods sat down and Zeus said, "Now Ares and Hecate, come give Derek here your blessings." Hecate and Ares came forward and touched Derek's forehead making Derek frown and glow with a dark, evil aura.  
After that the meeting went on as normal. After the meeting I flashed to the Underworld with Percy and Derek. I said to Hades, "Alright brother, I am trusting you to train them and keep them away from monsters. I will visit often and on their 13th birthday, they will start going to Camp Half-Blood. Good luck. Oh and as you know of Zeus's requirements of balancing good and evil, Percy is good and Derek is evil. Don't try to sway them otherwise." I left and hoped they would be okay.


End file.
